Changing Memories
by Inudemoness89
Summary: Kagome gets killed by a new enemy after a brutal arguement with Inuyasha. Inuyasha can't bear the loss and kills himself. Then he gets a chance to get his life back! Will he do it? IYKag ...On hold!
1. Death of a young girl

Chapter 1 - Death of a young girl

"Hey I'm not done talking to you! Get back here! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home Inuyasha! I have nothing more to say to you!"

"Hey you can't go!"

Inuyasha jumped in front of her blocking the path.

"Get out of my way!"

"No! You can't leave yet! We have to finish our quest before you go!"

"That could take years and I still have to go to school!"

"Well I think you should quit that school at least until we finish our quest!"

"Inuyasha I can't just quit school! Plus I have to visit my family once and a while!"

"You can see them after we collect all the fragments of the sacred jewel!"

"Get out of my way!"

"No!"

"Move you, you half breed!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh..."

"You know I don't know why I even started trusting you! I now know what you truly are like! I hate you and I hope that when you go home, you don't ever come back!"

Inuyasha jumped out of her way and then ran away. Kagome thought about what just happened and felt bad for saying what she had said. She started walking through the forest to the well. 

Kagome stared up at the sky as he walked. The sky was light blue with a couple of white fluffy clouds here and there. There was a light cool breeze that day and it whipped peacefully through the trees. Just then the sky went dark.

"Hey what's going on? Why did it all of a sudden get dark?"

Then in front of Kagome it looked like sparkling glitter was taking the form of something. Kagome stared at it curiously. The glitter swirled as the light breeze became strong and the glitter took the form of a young girl. She looked normal. She was about the same height as Kagome and had red long, wavy hair that was pulled in to a pony tail on the back of her head. She wore an outfit similar to Kikyo only the whole thing was black.

"Who are you?" Kagome stepped back cautiously.

"Why my name is Sakyra. You are that human girl that Inuyasha cares so much about. Are you not?"

"Uhhh, why do you care?"

"Well I don't care, but my master does."

"Who is your master?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that!" Then the girl jumps up and the winds becomes stronger and blows Kagome into a tree. Sakyra pulls out a whip and grabs Kagome around the waist and uses it to tie her to the tree.

"Hey let go of me!"

"According to my master he wants you dead so my job can not be complete until you are dead!"

Kagome gasped as Sakyra jumped up to deliver the final blow. Kagome watched with horror as the girl summoned some of her energy into a ball. Kagome started to squirm in an attempt to free herself. It didn't work. Sakyra launched the ball right at Kagome. Kagome screamed as the blast hit her in the stomach and went right through her and the tree. The whip released and Kagome fell to the ground. She drew her last breath as her blood soaked her shirt and made its way down to her skirt. She lay there lifeless. Sakyra landed on the ground gracefully and saw that she was successful and then took off.

'Master will be most pleased that I have managed to kill the girl.'

Inuyasha had heard Kagome scream and ran to help her. When he arrived she was lying on the ground all bloody. Inuyasha ran to her side.

"Kagome what happened here?"

He picked her up in his arms. "She's cold! No! Kagome you can't be dead!"

He checked her heartbeat, but there wasn't one. Tears started trickling down his cheeks and he held her tightly to his chest and cried. 

'How could this have happened? Why? Who could've done this? If only I could've gotten here sooner! The wound is still fresh so she couldn't have died too long ago. The culprit couldn't have gotten far.'

He picked her up is his arms and walked to the village to see Kiade.

Kiade was just heading to her hut after picking herbs to make medicine when she saw Inuyasha walking toward the village. She headed over toward him when she stopped in shock. She saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms all bloody and lifeless.

"Oh my! Kagome! Inuyasha what happened?"

"I don't know. We had just finished a fight that was worse than the ones we normally have. She was headed home and I was walking the other direction when I heard her scream. I ran to her, but I was too late. When I got there she was lying on the ground dead. I didn't see anyone there."

"Oh my. Inuyasha I'm sorry." She looked at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes had a look of sadness in them and noticed that he was crying.

"Inuyasha come with me. Let's get her cleaned up and lay her down in the old hut." Inuyasha followed. They went to the lake and Kiade left some new clothes on the shore and told Inuyasha to clean the blood off her body while she prepared the hut.

"Wait shouldn't you clean her and I prepare the old hut?"

"No, ye need to do this while I prepare the old hut for her temporary resting place." She then turned and left. Inuyasha carefully placed her on the ground. He started to blush as he took off her shirt and her skirt. 

'Why do I have to do this? Well it's a good thing that she won't wake up or I would get a major sit!" He picked her up and slowly walked into the lake. He placed her in the water and started to clean the blood off her body. He cleaned her face and stared at it. It looked so pale, but so beautiful. He then snapped out of it and came back to reality. He walked out of the lake and placed her on the shore. He picked up the new clothes Kiade had left him and began to dress her. Then he picked her up and walked to the old hut. He entered to find that Kiade had made a bed for her. Inuyasha placed her down on the bed and covered her up. Kiade walked in the hut.

"Good, now get some sleep Inuyasha. Oh, by the way. Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"Huh? Oh! They went to help some village while Kagome and I stayed behind."

"OK, get some rest I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kiade left the old hut and headed to her own to get some sleep.

Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome's bed and stared at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Move you, you half breed!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uhh..."

"You know what I don't even know why I started trusting you! I know now what you truly are like! I hate you and I hope that when you go home you don't ever come back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'How could I have said those things to her? Those were the last words I said to her. I guess I was mad because she called me a half breed.'

He looked at her and then he had made up his mind. He stood up and unsheathed the tetsiaga.

"Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" He then thrust the tetsiaga into himself and pulled it out and collapsed next to Kagome. That night he bled to death.

In the Morning Kiade came in to the old hut and saw Inuyasha lying dead next to Kagome. She walked over to him and saw the tetsiaga lying on the floor nearby and it was covered in blood.

'Inuyasha could not bear the loss and must have killed himself.'

She cleaned up his body and also laid him in a bed next to Kagome. She then placed talisman cards all over the hut to keep demons from getting them.

*************************************************************

Inuyasha was floating. He sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Ah so you are finally awake! Good! It's about time!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw a woman with short black hair wearing a black kimono.

"Hello! Nice to meet you Inuyasha my name is Lina!" She said with a smile!

"Huh? How did you know my name and where the heck are we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:

Well that's all for now! Please send me a review letting me know how you liked it! I will post another chapter as soon as I can!

                                                          *Inugurl13*  


	2. World of the Dead

Chapter 2 - World of the Dead

"We are in the dimension of the dead. I know your name because I was sent here to get you. Now come on we have to go!"

Lina started to fly away really fast.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going? Wait!"

Inuyasha got up and realized he could fly too. He flew after her. They went through, what looked like, a tunnel with a lot of flying colors. They turned left and then there was a big flash of light and they were in front of a building. They landed and Lina started walking to the door. Inuyasha stared at the building, which was actually a castle. 

"Inuyasha come on I am on a schedule here!"

Inuyasha and Lina went through the big double doors and proceeded down a long hallway. Lina stopped at the end of the hall at a pair of doors with a giant lock in the middle. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. It was a silver key with a scull engraved on the handle. Lina put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. The doors swung open and Lina continued down the hallway. Inuyasha was just amazed at all or this. He then continued to follow Lina. On each side of the hallway there were giant glass windows. Inuyasha stared out the window as he walked. Outside the windows there was a pit with souls swirling around in side it. At the bottom they would fly different directions, they were sorted. Certain souls went to heaven and others went to hell.

"Inuyasha we are here. Come on hurry up!"

Inuyasha followed her in to a room where a man sat at a desk. He appeared to be a young man. He wore a gray suit with a dark blue neck tie. He had short brown hair and was rather thin.

"Hello sire. I have brought you the soul you requested." Lina said while bowing.

"Thank you Lina, that will be all for now. Please wait outside my office for new orders."

Lina bowed again and then walked out of his office closing the doors behind her. Inuyasha wondered why they wanted him and who the guy was.

"Hello Inuyasha. I have been expecting you."

"You have? Who are you and why am I here?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I am Hiroto. I am in charge of this castle. You are here because you have a lot of unfinished business to do back an earth and you need to go back."

"Yeah, is that so? Well sorry, but I don't want to go back."

"You need to though! Or else the world will fall under the control of Naraku!"

"Yeah, but why should I care? I have a very good reason not to go back!"

"I am giving you a second chance at life, a rare thing indeed, and you are telling me you refuse!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it!"

"Humm, can you please tell me what your reason is?"

Inuyasha fell silent for a while looking at the floor.

'Because I don't want to live in a world without Kagome. If I go back I will return being and outcast. No on will trust me, no one will make me feel better or be there to comfort me, and no one will understand me the way she did.'

"Inuyasha. Can you tell me?"

"Huh? No I can't tell you. Just send me to hell or where ever I'm going!"

"LINA!"

Lina came into the room. "Yes, sir."

"Take Inuyasha to room 37."

"Yes, sir. Come on Inuyasha."

Lina and Inuyasha left the room and walked down a series of hallways to get to room 37.

"Stay in here. Do not leave this room. Make your self at home and _I will be back to get you later."_

Lina left the room. Inuyasha looked around the room. It looked like one of those fancy rooms at a hotel. There was a giant bed in one corner of the room. The windows had red satin curtains draped over them. There was a huge bathroom connected to the room. Inuyasha went all around the room examining everything. Then he walked over and lay on the bed.

***********************************************************

"Is everything ready for our guest?" Hiroto asked while on the phone.

"Yes, have him come to Lab#5 tomorrow in the morning."

"I will have Lina bring him there. Thanks." Hiroto hung up the phone and turned to Lina who was standing in the corner awaiting instructions.

"Lina bring Inuyasha to Lab#5 tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Lina left the room.

**************Morning****************

Lina walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room. She opened the door and walked inside. She found Inuyasha asleep. Inuyasha had made himself comfortable on the floor with the sheets from the bed wrapped around his body. Lina walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha you have to get up."

Inuyasha sat up. "What?"

"I have to take you to lab#5. Come on lets go."

Inuyasha stood up and followed Lina to lab#5. Lina opened the door and Inuyasha walked in. It was a white room with a huge computer in the far corner. There was a plat form connected to the computer and was on the opposite wall. There were two people in the room already. There was a young woman and Hiroto. Inuyasha paused.

"What's going on? What do I do here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

OK that's all for now! I am still thinking of ideas and I am writing ch.3 right now. I just have to fix a few areas.  I will post it a soon as I finish with it. Until then send me a review telling me what you thought of it. Also in the meantime while you are waiting for me to post ch.3 you can check out my other story Trapped.

                                        *Inugurl13*


	3. A Fantasy?

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I wish I did!*

Sorry it took me so long! School's back in so I've been busy, but any way here is my new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3- A Fantasy?

"Ah! Inuyasha we have been waiting for you."

"Yeah. Why? What am I here for?"

"Hold on. We'll explain things in a moment. Come over here and take a seat." Hiroto motioned to come take a seat in a chair next to him. Inuyasha slowly walked over to the little, velvet chair and sat down.

"Inuyasha is your decision about returning to earth still the same?"

"Huh? Yeah! Of course it is!"

"Inuyasha it is very important that you return to earth!"

"Look I all ready told you people I don't want to go back!''

"I have checked your file Inuyasha. I know that fifty years ago you wouldn't hesitate to take up this offer. Why has that changed? I only dug a little bit in your file, respecting your privacy! If you don't give me a reason now I will dig deep in your file and find out all of your deepest secrets! Now please tell me your reason for not wanting to return to earth!"

Inuyasha sat there taking it all in. Thinking about what Hiroto just said.

'Maybe I should tell him, I don't want him to know all of my secrets.'

"Well!"

"No, I still refuse. Well then Lina will escort you back to your room. She will then come back in an hour to take you back here. See you then!"

Lina walked Inuyasha back to his room. Inuyasha sat by the window and started to think of Kagome and how much he missed her.

*************************************************************

Well since he won't tell me I will have to take another look at his file. Humm, Past or Present. Maybe I'll look at his Past. Let's see the night he died. Inuyasha was sitting near someone. Let's see, there's a name here some where. Ah here it is, Kagome Higurashi, Age 15, brown eyes, black hair, is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo Inuyasha's past lover. Humm, that's interesting. She is not from his era! She died the night he died. Let's see here, was killed by someone named Sakyra after a fight with Inuyasha. He missed her so much that he killed himself! SO that's the reason! He doesn't want to go back without her there." Hiroto closed the file and cracked a little smile that means he's up to something.

***************************************************************

An hour later Lina came to get Inuyasha and brought him back to Lab #5.

"Inuyasha you no longer need to tell me, I know what your reason is. I must say that I wouldn't want to go back either. If you would please come and stand on this platform."

Inuyasha walked over to the platform and stood there.

"Why am I up here? Is this supposed to be how I get to hell?"

"Well, sort of. Press the button now!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over, the other person by the computer pressed the red button and Inuyasha started to disappear.

'Hey! I bet this is how I get back into my body! They tricked me!'

Inuyasha was being teleported. He then found that he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. If he was back in his body he didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to lay there and die again. Just then he heard something it sounded like a battle. He wasn't sure, but he didn't care he just wanted to lay there and die. Just then he heard "Hey let go of me!"

Inuyasha's eye's popped open and he jumped up and looked over in the clearing. He couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Kagome tied to a tree with a whip. There was a young girl with red, wavy hair pulled back. She was in the air.

'Is that really Kagome? That girl is preparing to attack! I don't care if it really is or isn't Kagome I am going to save her!' Inuyasha jumped out of hiding and cut the whip loose. He grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way just before the blast hit. 

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had Kagome in one arm and pulled out the Tetsiaga with the other. He then used the full power of Tetsiaga on Sakyra. Sakyra dodged, but it only grazed her. It still inflicted a lot of damage on her though. She then landed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh man! You spoiled my plans!"

"Oh sorry about that! I should tell you that if you ever try to hurt Kagome again I'm going to kill you!"

Sakyra then left. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had her head on his chest. She leaned back away from him to look him in the face. 

"Inuyasha did you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Inuyasha I am sorry for what I said earlier, you just make me so mad sometimes. I...." Kagome looked at his face and could tell he hadn't heard a word she just said. "Inuyasha you know that's really rude when someone's talking to you and you don't even listen!" She pulled away from him, but he stopped her and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"I missed you so much!" Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

'Inuyasha's crying! This is strange. What could've happened to make him act like this?'

Just then there was a strong wind. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter, to protect her. Then she disappeared, just kind of evaporated in his arms. Then the wind stopped. Inuyasha's eyes were closed. He opened them and Kagome was gone! Everything was gone. He was in complete darkness. Then he saw a light in the distance. He ran toward it. He was blinded for a short while. The light was o bright he had to close his eyes. When he opened them he was in a place he recognized.

'What? Why am I back here?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:

So how was that? Send me a review telling me what you thought of it! I will write another chapter soon! I am still deciding what should happen next! 

                                                  *Inugurl13*


	4. Soul Deciosions

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I wish I did!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4- Soul decisions 

"Well, welcome back! Did you enjoy your little journey?"

"What did you do? Where's Kagome?"

"Now hold on! All we did is giving you this glimpse to maybe help persuade you to take up my offer and go back."

"Was that real? Did that really happen?"

"No, it was a glimpse of the past and a test for us."

"What do you mean? Is that really the person that killed Kagome?"

"Yes it is. Her name is Sakyra. I can not tell you anymore than that. You must find the rest out for yourself. Lina will escort you back to your room so that you can think about what just happened and maybe you will change your mind about my offer."

Lina walked Inuyasha back to his room. When Inuyasha was back in his room he sat by the window. He then fell into deep thought.

'What just happened? It felt so good to hold Kagome again! I miss her so! Wait! This is the world of the dead! Maybe Kagome is here some where! I know! I will go look for her. Then if I find her I will make a deal with this Hiroto guy and maybe he will send Kagome back with me!' Inuyasha prepared his plan to set out to find Kagome. That night when everyone was sleeping, Inuyasha decided that he would sneak out of his room and have a look around. Inuyasha opened the door to his room as quietly as possible and stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. He then stepped out and started to walk down the hallway. He wasn't sure what it was about the walkway with the pool of souls, but it kept drawing him back there. Inuyasha gazed out at the pool. The souls were swirling round and round inside and being sorted between heaven and hell. Inuyasha looked at every soul. He gazed his eyes upon every one of them. Just then he saw a soul that looked familiar.

'Kagome! Is that her? It had to be! Hold on Kagome I am coming!'

Inuyasha ran around to find a way in. He then noticed a door that was hidden well in the wall. He opened it and ran to the edge of the pool. He went to grab Kagome, but his hand went right through her. She seemed to be in a trance. Like she was asleep. She looked like a ghost, actually they all did!

'What? How can I get her out?'

"Can I even get her out of here?"

"You can, but only if you know how to deal with souls!" 

Inuyasha spun around startled. There was a young woman standing behind him.

"Lina? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am in charge of your soul right now so I know where you are all the time. I sensed that you weren't in your room so I came to see what you were up to!"

"Lina can you please tell me how to get her soul out?"

"First things first, She is the one that you cared about that was killed, right? She is the reason you killed yourself? She does mean a lot to you doesn't she? You seem to love her a lot, huh?"

Inuyasha turned his back on her and began to blush.

"Look, I all ready had one woman I cared about die, I can't bear for that to happen again! Besides she died and she wasn't even in her era! She still has a family in her own time who is probably worried about her! Lina please tell me how to do this!"

Lina looked as if she were going to cry. "OK Inuyasha, I will help you. Only because I think she deserves to live as much as you do! If it will help you get back to earth then I will do it! I will be right back. Do not touch anything and don't go any where!" Lina ran out of the room and Inuyasha turned around and stared at Kagome's soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:

Sorry this one is so short. I had to write this one quick! Thanks to those who sent me a review! I hope to see more. I will post another as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it! 

                              *Inugurl13*


	5. Reunited

*Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5- Reunited 

Lina returned with a medium sized glass jar. It had a diamond-like ball on top that was attached to a cork. She handed it to Inuyasha.

"Now what?" Inuyasha looked puzzled at her. He looked from the jar to Lina.

"Well, I must tell you that her soul with only come to you if she truly wants to be with you. Just call for her and hold the jar to the edge of the pool."

Inuyasha hesitated. 'What if she doesn't want to be with me? All I have done is be mean to her, especially just before she died. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't return for that reason.' Inuyasha winced as the memory of the last time they talked flooded his mind.

"Inuyasha, you must do this quickly. You will not be able to get it after it is sorted. She is almost there too!"

"OK!" Inuyasha said shaking the images out of his head. "Kagome! Kagome! Please come to me!"

************************************************

Kagome was in complete blackness. Calm and quiet. She thought about how she died. How she thought Inuyasha would react to her death. She wondered where she was right now, floating in complete darkness. Half of her wanted to try to wake up, but the other half wanted to just stay there in the dark.

She then heard someone mumbling. It repeated over and over again. It grew louder, slowly.

'I hope Inuyasha's OK. I still feel really bad about what I said. I just wish I could apologize.'

Just then she started to make out words from the mumbling voice.

''_Kagome! ------------ Please ---Come -----me!" She wasn't sure who was calling her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to stay where she was. In the calm, dark, peaceful place. Then the voice grew louder._

"Kagome! Kagome! Please come to me!"

She recognized that voice. It was Inuyasha! She couldn't move! She wanted to go to him, to answer him, but she could not speak!

'I really want to get to Inuyasha, but I can't! I wish I could-'

Just then she blacked out. (Not really, just kind of like fell asleep.)

***********************************************

Inuyasha bent down and held the bottle about 2ft above the ground near the edge of the pool. Just then he noticed Kagome's soul was no longer where it had been. Then the light in the room became brighter. The pool bubbled slowly as one of the souls attempted to free itself of the pool. A semi-transparent hand rose out of the pool, shining brightly. Then the rest of her followed, slowly and gracefully. She was an angel, floating above the pool with bright white light shining around her.

'Wow! She's beautiful!' Inuyasha's thought while staring at her.

"Inuyasha call her again and hold out the jar. Her soul will fly into the jar. Once it is inside, place the cork on top." Lina said as quickly as she could.

"Kagome! Come to me!" Inuyasha raised the jar for her. 

A wind blew strong through the room. Kagome didn't move. The wind was filled with Kagome's presence. It brushed through Inuyasha's silver hair gently and brushed his face like her hand was on his cheek. Inuyasha was calm and was surrounded by Kagome's presence. Then her soul leapt through the air and flew into the jar! Inuyasha held the jar tightly. Then he placed the cork in tightly. He held in his hands Kagome's precious soul. The one thing that meant the most to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lady Kiade, we have gathered all the wood for the burial."

"Good! Place it in a big pile. We shall burn both their bodies together."

"Won't that get their ashes mixed up?"

"Yes, precisely. Don't ye understand? He wanted to be with her so badly that he killed himself. They deserve to be together."

"OK, I'll go tell the rest of the villagers."

Kiade walked up to the hut Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies were in.

Then Kiade sensed someone approaching the hut as well. It was, Kikyo!'

"Hum, Kiade. How have you been? I assume this is the hut their bodies are in."

"Yes, but you can't go in there!"

Kikyo ignored her and walked right into the hut. She saw Inuyasha lying next to Kagome. His hand in hers. This made Kikyo angry.

"Kikyo!" Kiade said while walking in to the hut. Kiade saw that she had been angered by something. She noticed that she was staring at something. Kiade looked at Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies. They were holing hands!

"Kiade you were the one who placed their bodies here, were you not?"

"Yes, but I didn't put their hands together. They were both at their sides. This simply is a sign. It means that their souls are together in the world of the dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

Hey sorry it took me so long to post this, but here it is. I will post another one as soon as I can. I have been busy lately! -^.^-

                                                *Inugurl13*


	6. The Message

*Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!*

Chapter 6- The Message

Inuyasha tucked the precious glass bottle, which held Kagome's soul, inside his haori.

"Thank you Lina! This means a lot to me!"

"Your welcome! Hey I had to do something! I mean if you didn't return to earth on your own free will, they probably would have forced you down! I don't think it would be right for you to live the rest of your life is misery! Like I said before if it will get you back to earth I'll do it!"

Inuyasha and Lina walked back to his room. Inuyasha sat on his bed and stared at the glass bottle.

"Are you going to take that back to earth with you?"

"Yeah I was planning on it."

"OK then I'll prepare her soul for you."

"Huh?"

Lina took the bottle out of his hands and walked to the other side of the room where there was a little counter. She pulled a little sphere looking thing with a little hole it the top. Inuyasha walked closer to her to see what she was doing. Lina pulled the cork of the top of the bottle and kind of poured Kagome's soul in to the sphere. Then she took a little, tiny cork ant plugged the hole in the sphere. There was a little loop in the top. She took a silver necklace chain from her pocket and put it though the loop. She then walked over to Inuyasha and clipped it around his neck. Inuyasha was startled at first by what she was doing.

"What's this?"

"This will allow you to travel back to earth with Kagome's soul. Inside that necklace is her soul." Lina then said goodbye and walked out of his room and toward Hiroto's office.

Inuyasha sat back down on his bed and held the necklace in his hand.

'I won't ever take it off until I get to earth. At least I don't feel sad of alone anymore.'

****************back on earth********************************

Kikyo walked up to their bodies and tired to pull their hands apart, but they wouldn't budge. It was like they were glued together.

"Kiade help me!"

"No Kikyo! You can not pull their hands apart!"

"Why not?"

*sigh* "Their souls must be very close if ye can not pull apart their hands!"

This only made Kikyo angrier.

************************************************************

"Lina I'm glad you are back. Has Inuyasha calmed down and ready to return to earth?"

"Yes sir. He is ready."

"Good, but before we do that you must go to earth and bring a message to Lady Kiade. You must tell her not to burn Inuyasha's body!"

Lina nodded her head and left the room and headed to earth.

She arrived in a flash right outside the hut where Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies were kept.

"Kikyo leave them alone!" she heard Kiade scream.

Lina walked into the hut. Kikyo and Kiade looked up.

"Ah, you must be Kikyo and you must be Kiade. How nice to meet you. I have a message for Kiade. May I please speak to you alone?"

"Yes, but I must get my sister to leave."

"No problem." Lina walked over to Kikyo with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but would you mind leaving?"

"I am not leaving! How dare you speak to me like that!"

"OK, I tried to be nice, but if you don't leave right now I will suck the remainder if your soul you are clinging to and bring it with me to the world of the dead!" Lina said in a whisper so only Kikyo could hear her.

Kikyo looked terrified. 'They have people from the world of the dead coming to get me?' Kikyo stood up and almost ran out of the hut.

"Kiade I have a message from the world of the dead."

"How can that be?" Kiade looked shocked. "Who are you?"

"I am Lina, second class soul retriever and secretary to Lord Hiroto, President in charge of the soul division. I have a message from him. He said to not burn the bodies of Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Why?"

"They are to return. Their deaths were never meant to happen. I am also keeping an eye on Inuyasha and I must get back to make sure he stays out of trouble!" Lina winked at Kiade and disappeared. Kiade jut stood there shocked.

*****************************************************

Lina walked down the halls passing lots of different doors. She arrived at Inuyasha's room she walked inside to find that he had fallen asleep on his bed. She walked over to him to see if he really was asleep. When she got in front of him she saw that he was curled up in a ball on his bed with his blanket draped over his waist. In his hands was the necklace that contained Kagome's soul. He held it close to his heart and looked as if he was protecting it with more than his life! Lina smiled and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

Hey sorry guys! It took me a while to get this updated! I've been really busy with school. 5 projects due at once and final exams coming up kind of kept me busy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep sending me reviews! Thanks to those who did, I appreciate it! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!

Ja ne! 

                                             -^.^-*Inugurl13*-^.^-


	7. the test part 1

*Disclaimer- I only own Hiroto, Lina, & Sakyra nothing else! *Sob, Sigh*

Chapter 7- The Test Part 1

Lina walked back to Hiroto's office for further orders. She knocked on the door.

"Yes Lina, please come in!"

Lina stepped inside his office and stood by his desk.

"Lina did you check on him?"

"Yes sir, He is asleep right now."

"Good, in an hour I want you to go wake him up and bring him to the Dark Chamber."

"Yes sir."

"There he will be sent back to his body after he passes a test first."

Lina turned and left the room.

~~~~~A hour later~~~~~~~~

Lina arrived at Inuyasha's door. She walked inside. He was still asleep. She walked over to his bedside. She shook him gently. 

"Inuyasha you have to get up now."

Inuyasha growled unconsciously out of protection for Kagome's soul.

Lina was startled for a minute. "INUYASHA! You have to get up now!" Lina said slightly louder and shook him harder.

"Huh?" Inuyasha groggily moaned.

"Inuyasha, Hiroto said you will be put back in your body after you pass a test."

"Great, Let's go!" Inuyasha bolted to the door with Lina following.

"We will be going to the Dark Chamber for this."

They walked down a hallway until they reached the door leading to the Dark Chamber. Hiroto was there waiting.

"Lina, I want to speak to you privately." Hiroto walked into a nearby room with Lina.

"Yes sir?"

"Lina, I know about Inuyasha having Kagome's soul. I-"

"I am sorry sir, but he refused to go back unless he had Kagome there too!"

You didn't let me finish. I was actually planning on bringing her back too anyway. I must have her soul though. It is very important to the test!"

"I understand sir." They both walked out of the room and Lina walked up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I need Kagome's soul please."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha don't worry she will be revived too. I just need her soul so that you can take your test before you go back."

"OK, but if she does not revive when I do I will just kill myself again." Inuyasha pulled out the necklace that held Kagome's soul and handed it to Lina. Lina took it and opened the door to the Dark Chamber so Inuyasha could walk in. After he did she closed it. Hiroto walked up to her and she handed Kagome's soul to him. He took it and walked into a room and locked the door.

~~~~~~~~Inside the Dark Chamber~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the door closed behind Inuyasha it was complete darkness. Inuyasha couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He started walking forward, using his other senses to guide him. He walked and walked, but didn't seem to get anywhere! Then in the distance there was an area that was glowing. He started walking toward it and saw that there were actually two areas glowing.

Author's Note:

I am really sorry I haven't updated this story, but I was busy with my others, I admit I was being a bit lazy and I had a case of writer's block for this story. I updated though and will update again as soon as I can! My computer messed up and it wouldn't let me upload it for some reason! Well I am going to try to update some of my other stories now! Thanx for reading!

*Inugurl13*


	8. the test part 2

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any characters on the show!*

Chapter 8

The test part 2

Inuyasha cautiously walked toward the glowing areas. When he arrived he was shocked, absolutely shocked. What kind of test is this? What was he supposed to do? 

There right in front of him seemed to be two ghosts, glowing blue. The thing was these were no ordinary ghosts. Inuyasha looked from one to the other. He turned his attention to the one on the left. She had long straight hair that went a little below her waist. She was dressed in priestess attire. (A/N: can anyone guess who she is? Anyone?) It was none other than Kikyo. 

(A/n if you guessed Kikyo, congratulations you win the prize. *said sarcastically*) Inuyasha looked from Kikyo to the ghost on the right. She had kind of wavy hair and it came to her mid back. She was dressed in a schoolgirls uniform. The two looked very similar with some features that made them different. The girl on the right was Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. He stood there almost frozen like he didn't know what to do.

(Outside the chamber in the office near it-)

"Hiroto, sir what exactly did you do? How did you get Kikyo's soul in there too?" 

Hiroto laughed at his assistant's stupidity. "Lina my dear, they are the same soul. It is both Kagome's soul. I just created and image of Kagome and Kikyo for Inuyasha to see."

"OK, but what exactly is he to do?" 

"He is to choose one. You see Inuyasha is going to be sent back no matter what, but he wanted to bring Kagome back with him. I can bring Kagome back too, but according to his file he wants Kikyo to come back too! If he chooses Kikyo then She will be brought back to life instead of Kagome. If Kagome is chosen then Kagome will be brought back and the remainder if her soul that is inside of Kikyo will go to her."

"Oh! OK! Now I understand!"

*****************Back on Earth******************************

Kiade walked into the hut to check on Kagome and Inuyasha. Kiade was shocked.

"What? Why is she glowing?" Kagome was glowing blue and almost looked as if she was floating above the ground.

**************Back to Inu**************************************

'What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to choose? Who should I choose though? I want Kikyo to come back, but Kagome has another life on the other side of the well! I want to lay Kikyo to rest.' With that last thought Inuyasha reached out.

Everyone in the office was holding their breath waiting to see who he would choose.

Inuyasha's hand grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a death grip hug. There was a bright flash of light. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. He instinctively held on tighter to Kagome. Then as soon as it all started it ended. He felt heavy. He didn't know why. His eyes were still closed. He tried to open his eyes, but they were heavy! He forced his eyes open and his vision was blurry for a bit, but then he realized where he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey! Sry for not updating. It is not over yet. Remember Sakyra in the beginning of the story. You all know that Inu is going to want revenged! OOPS! *Quickly covers mouth with hand.* Oh well, you could all see it coming! I will try to update sooner, but for those of you have read my author's note posted on all my stories you know why it may take me a while. I was being a lazy butt this summer, sry bout that! Well, please review me! Thanx!

Inugurl13


	9. back to Earth

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters I made up; Hiroto, Lina, & Sakyra.*

Changing Memories

Chapter 9- Back to Earth

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He knew where he was. He looked around and saw Kiade.

'So I'm really back? Wait! Kagome!' He looked around and felt a hand in his. He turned his head to the side and saw Kagome. She was still in the robe he had dressed her in before he killed himself. He too had on a robe similar to hers. 'She hasn't opened her eyes yet. Did she not come back with me?!'

"Inuyasha you're alive!" Kiade said as she slowly walked up to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha tried to sit up to check if Kagome was alive. He winced when he attempted. His body was really heavy and since he was dead the whole time his body was still injured from the tetsiaga. It wasn't as bad as before though his body had already begun to heal.

"Inuyasha ye mustn't move. Your injuries still need time to heal themselves."

"Feh." Inuyasha gave up and decided to listen to Kiade. "Kiade,...... can you see if Kagome is alive too? I would do it myself, but I can't move."

Kiade smiled, knowing that he was more concerned for her than himself. "Hai Inuyasha, hai."

Kiade knelt next to Kagome and checked her pulse. She had one! It was faint, but she had one.

"So. Is she?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome will need much rest. Her body is not like yours. Hai, she is alive, but she is very weak."

"Good." Inuyasha said and decided to take a nap and regain his strength.

Kiade walked out of the hut to go gather herbs to make medicine for the two.

*******************************About an hour or two later******************************************

Inuyasha awoke to find a soul collector in front of him.

'Kikyo.' Inuyasha tried to move, but he was still weak. He could move his arms, but couldn't stand up.

Kikyo walked into the hut.

"I heard you came back Inuyasha. Why did you die without me Inuyasha?" Kikyo said trying to sound hurt.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome, who was having a little difficulty breathing. "I see. It is because of this girl. Well, I will have to do something about that won't I?"

"Kikyo, you leave her alone! Don't touch her!"

Kikyo wasn't listening to him.

Hiroto was in his office witnessing the whole thing. He smirked when he saw Kikyo go to reach for Kagome to kill her.

'She is making my job easier.'

Kikyo reached her hand over to Kagome, in hopes of strangling her. As soon as Kikyo's hand made contact with Kagome's skin there was a bright flash of light. 

"What?!" 'What is going on I......' The souls of the dead started to leave her body. Once they were all gone she collapsed to the ground extremely weak.

"Kikyo!"

"What's happening?"

Kagome was still unconscious so Spirit world was still able to use her. Hiroto has been trying to get Kikyo since that witch brought her back and this was the perfect opportunity.

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand. Kagome's eyes snapped open wide. Her eyes were glowing a pinkish-purple. There was a strong wind inside the hut that surrounded Kagome. It lifted her off the ground and into an upright position, causing her to let go of Inuyasha's hand. She was standing, but her feet did not touch the ground.

"Kikyo. I have come to take you back to where you belong. I need the piece of my soul back so I may be whole again. Kikyo." Kagome said not moving until the end.

Kagome reached out her hand toward Kikyo. Kikyo was also raised in to the air like Kagome, but couldn't move. Kagome's hand went through Kikyo like she was a ghost. Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha couldn't move, nor could he say anything. He watched all this happen in shock and in understanding. He understood why Kagome was doing this. She needed to be whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OK, so how'd I do? Come on be honest. Reviews plz! I appreciate it! Well I know it might be short, but at least it is an update, so be happy! K? Thanx for taking the time to R&R! 

----Inugurl13----


	10. The mysterious enemy

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi!*

Author's note:

Hey peeps. I just have to know something. I only have 23 reviews for Changing Memories. I was thinking about deleting it. So if you are a fan of my story and want me to continue send me a review. I applaud those who already have review. thanx! T_T. Well as for my other stories. I am having a bad case of writer's block and have had a very busy December so I am relieved to finally be able to relax! I have been busy reading other ppls stories and I have to say this, Rosefire1 great Job! Her story Dead Famous is absolutely phenomenal! Well, enough said. I will try my best to get these stories of mine updated. Kagome's Crush I am completely clueless, but I am thinking about it, don't worry. Well until next time, just keep an eye out for those updates.

Happy New Year! Enjoy this new chappy! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10- The mysterious enemy

Kagome floated above the ground a few more minutes. Inuyasha still stared at her in shock. Kikyo's body disintegrated into a pile of sand on the floor. Oddly enough a strange wind blew through the hut carrying the dust that was Kikyo with it. Kagome fell to the floor on her bed. Inuyasha would have caught her, but he was still badly wounded and wasn't as quick. Kagome was once again unconscious.

*******************************Skip ahead to tomorrow morning**********************************************************

Inuyasha opened his eyes, but quickly shut them as the morning sun filtered into the shady hut. Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome, but she wasn't there. He heard laughter outside and it sounded as if someone was playing a game. Inuyasha cautiously got up and walked over to the door. He slid back the screen that was covering the door and leaned against the door frame. He saw Kagome dressed in a miko's attire playing with Shippo and some other village children. Kagome sat on the ground while the other children ran around her. Kagome was still recovering and was still weak so she just sat. Occasionally she would reach out and grab a child and tickle them, and then they would be out. It was very amusing watching her play with them. 

"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome turned her head and looked at the hut's door. Inuyasha was leaning against the door frame holding his stomach with his left hand. Kagome stood slowly and walked over to him.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be up yet."

"Yea, well neither should you."

"I had to get out of the hut it is such a wonderful day!" Kagome glanced at his wound and saw that blood was seeping through. "Inuyasha let's go inside and change your bandages."

Kagome helped him inside and sat him back down on the bed. She walked to the corner of the hut and got the bandages and sat down behind him.

He removed his shirt and she carefully unwrapped his bandages and cleaned his wound. She then proceeded to rewrap his abdomen.

Inuyasha blushed at her touch, but hid it before she caught him. Inuyasha glanced at where she had been wounded and saw that she too had a bit of blood seeping through. 

"I think we should change your bandages next." Inuyasha simply stated. 

Kagome's face turned a crimson color. Inuyasha saw this and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"O-of course Keade will be changing yours." he said and looked away as his face turned a deeper shade of red. When Kagome finished wrapping his bandages she helped him put kimono back on. 

"I'll go get Keade, you stay here." Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet and left the hut. Keade came in a few minutes later to tend to her wounds.

********************************Jump to after Kaede finishes with Kagome*********************

Kagome walked out of the hut and into the forest. She had her bow and arrows with her, so at least she could defend herself. She walked over to the Goshin boku to find that Inuyasha was there too! Kagome walked over and sat next to him. 

Inuyasha was startled at first, but calmed down when he saw it was only Kagome. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

'There is something that is bugging me, If I died how come I came back to life? Why is Inuyasha hurt so bad? What happened?!' Kagome was in deep thought over this and was going to ask Inuyasha when it suddenly got chilly.

The air around them got cloudy and hazy. 

"Kagome stay close to me." Inuyasha said stepping in front of her to protect her.

They squinted their eyes to see who it was. Then Inuyasha spotted a figure walking closer to them. The figure came close enough for them to see. 

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and began shaking in fear.

"No." Kagome whispered. 

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome became tense to the point that she was shaking in fear. He heard her whisper no. He began to growl low in his chest as he started to put two and two together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, me again, sorry for the shortness of my chapters, but this one I was in a bit of a rush to finish, just so I could post an author's note!  Well anyways. If you want e-mail me. Thanx for your support! 

~~Inugurl13~~~


	11. Sakura's Attack

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Changing Memories

Chapter 11- Sakura's attack

The wind picked up and the shimmering cloud descended from above to in front of them. Kagome's anxiety only grew. The sparkling cloud slowly took the form of a young girl. She smiled and stood in a sensual way.

"Hello Kagome. Long time no see. Fancy meeting you here, alive!" She said in a cheery voice, but that last bit dripped with anger and hate. "How is it that you are still alive?"

"Keh, why should we tell you?"

Sakura glanced at Inuyasha.

"I was not speaking to you half-breed." Sakura said with disgust.

Inuyasha growled in anger. "So, you're the one who killed Kagome. I am gonna make you wish you never come in contact with her!" He shouted and jumped in the air poised to strike. He slashed his claws at her, but she vanished!

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't touch me." Sakura giggled.

"Huh, is that so? Do you wanna make a bet on that?"

"A bet? Interesting. Alright. If you kit me what would you like?"

Inuyasha was about to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

"You could tell us who your master is."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused.

"You remember that, huh?"

Kagome grabbed the sides of her head and had a terrified look on her face. "Yes, of course, how could I not? That night was awful. It still seems so real, yet not. It was like a nightmare that haunts me to no end!" Kagome whimpered. Sakura just smirked.

"Deal. But if I win, well, you die." Sakura launched at Inuyasha as soon as she stopped talking. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiaga. He swung at her, but she vanished again.

"Too slow." Sakura struck Inuyasha from behind with a small sword. It created a long slash across his back. Inuyasha winced.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha stood there gritting his teeth against the pain. The Tetsusiaga was in his hand, the blade resting on the ground. He closed his eyes and tuned his ears in to his surroundings. His ears swiveled to the right when he heard the light patter of feet. He followed the movements with his ears. He stood still, only his ears atop his head moved. The feet rushed foreword in his direction and he snapped open his eyes, pulling the Tetsusiaga up in a slash at the same time. Sakura stopped in her tracks and stood still holding her breath. A cut straight across her chest appeared. It started at her left shoulder and ended at her right hip. She fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Now, tell me Sakura. Who is your master?"

Sakura gasped and coughed. "Heh, never…would've……thought……you would……win…" she paused. Her eyes began to glaze over as death took her in its grasp. "Kige." She whispered before she fell into an eternal sleep. Her body turned into the shimmering cloud and slowly dispersed.

"Keh, that's the end of that." Inuyasha said while sheathing Tetsusiaga.

"Kige?" Kagome questioned. "Who's that?"

"I dunno, never heard of him. I do know that this is not over until we find him though."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed and sat at the base of the Goshin boku. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"If I died, how come I'm here now?" Inuyasha stiffened. "I mean, what happened?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome. After you died, I ……I killed myself." Kagome's eyes widened. "My soul moved on to the next world, but they said I was not supposed to die." The explanation went on. At the end, Kagome had her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"But why? Why would you do that?" Kagome asked a bit muffled. Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Because…" He sighed. "Because…..I…"

"Hey, Kagome!" Someone yelled from a distance. The wind picked up and a tornado blew toward her and came to a stop right in front of her to reveal Koga.

"Koga!"

"Hey!" Koga greeted and grabbed Kagome's hands in his as he kneeled on the ground. "Don't worry Kagome I won't leave you with this stupid mutt much longer. He has been treating you well?" He looked her over.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, Koga." She pulled her hands out of his sharply and winced. Her hand went across her abdomen. She tried to hide it from Koga, but it was too late. Inuyasha noticed it too. He pushed himself up off the ground with a wince of his own. He made his way over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Hey, you OK?" She nodded, but didn't move her arm.

"Hey, what's going on? Heh, got yourself hurt again, eh mutt face?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!"

"How are you going to take care of MY Kagome like that!"

Inuyasha growled and attacked Koga.

'How dare he say Kagome is HIS! Kagome is MINE!' Koga dodged and smirked.

"So you wanna fight? Fine with me, but it's your funeral!" He shouted and ran to attack Inuyasha.

"Keh, I believe that was my line."

"Stop it you two!" Kagome yelled. She walked in between them and pushed them apart by placing a hand on both their chests. By stretching both arms out straight to the side she stretched her stomach. She winced. She had just re-opened her wound, she could feel it. It re-opened when she quickly threw her hands out and the impact of them hitting her hands jarred her wound. She winced.

"Will you two give it a rest?" She looked to Inuyasha. "You shouldn't fight now. Look you re-opened your wound. Now we need to change your bandages." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He paused.

'I smell blood. It's Kagome's.' He took a quick glance at her stomach. A little blood was seeping through her shirt. Inuyasha nodded. "Fine." He stepped back and Kagome put her arms down. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and was about to lead her back to the village.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled and pulled her away from Inuyasha. "You're bleeding! What happened?" Kagome was speechless. Koga turned to Inuyasha. "What did you do mutt! Why is my Kagome hurt! Can't you protect her!"

Inuyasha silently fumed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

WOW! An update for Changing Memories FINALLY! Sorry for the wait. I had majorly bad writer's block for this story. I am working on getting past it though. In the mean time I started 2 new stories, for those of you who haven't read them yet. Lol! I am hoping to finish this story sometime soon, so I am can work on finishing some of my others. I have authored 5 stories and only 1 is complete. I am getting confused writing 4 different stories, so bare with me. I am rotating working on them, so the wait on updates isn't so long. So it will take a while before the next chapter come out. Sorry! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though I left you guys at a cliffy! Lol! Happy St. Patrick's Day!


End file.
